


Falling back

by dahtwitchi



Series: MadaTobi Week 2018 - Personal theme: Angst [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Art, Comic, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, MadaTobiweek2018, Police officer Madara, Relapsing, prompt Office shenanigans, second day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Shenanigans - nounʃɪˈnanɪɡ(ə)nz/Informal secret or dishonest activity or manoeuvring.





	Falling back

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  _Many thanks to my beta[neutrons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutrons/pseuds/neutrons) ([tumblr](https://neutrons-art.tumblr.com/)) who knows just how to poke me into better my work._  
>  __  
> [My Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It was barely a stumble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651066) by [dahtwitchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi)




End file.
